Talán itt végződik az álom
by SennaHikari
Summary: Sasuke megérkezik Narutóék harcához és azt mondja, hogy megvédi Konohát. Sakura és Naruto is nagyon örül, hogy újra együtt a hetes csapat, azonban Narutóval valami nem stimmel. Vajon Sasuke ki tudja szedni a fiúból, hogy mi bántja? Az orvosi sátor mélyén... Vajon rendeződik a két fiú sorsa egymással? SasuNaru!


**_Talán itt végződik az álom_**

Újra a harcmezőn. Bár tudom, hogy már itt van velem, itt harcol mellettem... Nem tudom, hogy mit is akar. Egy-egy Rasengan célba érésekor úgy érzem, mintha a saját életem vonalait tépném darabokra. Majd visszaugrok a földre és hátam Sasukének vetve lihegem, hogy honnan kellene támadnunk.

- De vajon csak a harc az, ami összeköt minket? - kérdezem magamtól, de - bár mielőtt elugrik mellőlem, az ajkát félmosolyra húzza - már nem tudom, hogy mit gondoljak.

Itt van Hinata is. Velünk harcol, vagyis velem harcol. Látom a szemében, hogy csak azért próbál minél erősebb lenni, hogy én lássam. Miattam teszi, de... Számomra ez nem fontos. Mármint fontos, hogy a bajtársaim jól legyenek és erősek legyenek, de azt nem értem kell, hogy tegyék. Hanem saját maguk miatt.

És itt van Sakura-chan is. Látom rajta, hogy sokat fejlődött és hogy a harcra koncentrál, de a tettei legmélyén látom, hogy ezzel Sasukének akar imponálni. Még mindig.

Csalódottan fogom fel a következő Rasengan célba érésével, hogy bármit is értem el és bármilyen jól is haladok a célom felé, az sosem lesz elég.

Eszmefuttatásom miatt a következő csapásom teli van dühvel, amit a többiek is észrevesznek.

- Minden rendben, Naruto? - hallom Sakura-chan aggódó hangját, amint mellé érkezem. Szemeim összeszűkülnek s közben motyogok egy halk \"igen\"-t.

Sasuke is mellém érkezik, de ő nem szól semmit, csak az arcom pásztázza.

Nagyot sóhajtok. Egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve megkerülöm a hatalmas szörnyet, majd hátulról kezdek támadni, csak hogy ne érezzem Sasuke éjfekete tekintetét magamon.

Így van, menekülök. De már magam sem tudom, hogy mi elől. Már rájöttem, hogy sem Sakura-chan iránt, sem Hinata iránt sőt, egyik lány iránt sem érzek semmi olyat, amit valaha is szerelemnek lehetne nevezni. Szeretem őket, mint a bajtársaim, a barátaim, de semmi több. Azonban ha a gondolataim Sasukére siklanak... Egész más a helyzet.

Ő a legjobb barátom. A riválisom, aki eltűnt jó pár évre, csak hogy erőt merítsen ahhoz, hogy megölje a bátyját. Aztán végzett Orochimaruval, hogy aztán saját csapatot alapítva véghez vigye Itachi megölését. Itachi halála után nem sokkal fény derült az Uchiha-klán kiirtása körül gomolygó konfliktusok okára, s aztán ennek fényében elhatározta, hogy porig rombolja Konohát, mert szerinte mi voltunk az oka annak, hogy Itachinak el kellett mennie. Bár senki sem tudott arról, hogy a Harmadik milyen küldetéssel bízta meg Itachit annak idején. Talán még helyénvalónak is éreztem volna a revánsot. De nem így, nem mindenki ellen. Most pedig itt van velünk, hogy együtt védjük meg Konohát a Tízfarkú pusztításától. Nem mintha nem örülnék neki, de valami akkor sem jó.

Idegesen túrok a hajamba, ahogy észreveszem, hogy Kurama csakrája alább hagyott. Azt hiszem, lassan fel kéne adnom a Kilencfarkú csakrájával való harcot, különben még a végén miattam veszítünk. Lassan leállítom a Bijuu-formát, amit többen is észrevesznek.  
Gondolom látják, hogy valami nem stimmel velem. A francba is! Nem most kellene ezeket a gondolatmeneteket lefolytatnom. De mit tehetnék, ha a szörny oldalánál elnézve minduntalan Sasuke szemeivel találkozom? Mintha ő is minden rezdülésemet figyelné.

Összeszorítom a szemeimet, aztán arrébb ugrok, hogy törökülésbe helyezve magamat elkezdjem a természeti-csakra gyűjtését a Remete-formához. Óvatosan nyitom ki a szemem egy hangra, amely halk, mégis észreveszem rajta, hogy valaki itt landol az orrom előtt. Sasuke hátát látom magam előtt, amin meg is lepődök.

- Szólhatnál, ha segítség kell. Azért vagyunk többen, hogy bevédjük egymást - szól a megszokott stílusában. Mivel nem mondok semmit, folytatja. - Ha csakrát akarsz gyűjteni, szükséged lesz valakire, aki addig védi a hátsód. Nem, Usoratonkachi?

Az utolsó szavára nagyot dobban a szívem. Milyen rég is hallottam ezt a szót. Főleg ilyen kiejtéssel...  
- Köszönöm, Sasuke. Bár azt hittem, hogy egyedül is megoldom, így azért sokkal könnyebb - mosolygok rá, mire ő is elereszt egy félmosolyt, de aztán elkomorodik.  
- Most már én is veled harcolok, ne feledd - mondja, majd nem is látom hogyan, de máris rátámad az ellenfélre. Nem tudom, hogy mire véljem ezt a megnyilvánulást, de nem adhatok neki túl sok jelentőséget, hiszen most Uchiha Sasukéről van szó. Enyhe mosollyal hunyom be ismét a szemem, hogy folytassam az előbbi tevékenységemet.

- Naruto, jobban is igyekezhetnél. Már nem bírom sokáig visszatartani! - hallom Sasuke hangját egy jó idő múlva. A jellegzetes hang körülöleli a lelkemet, hogy felmelegítse az izmaim és elérjen a szívemhez. Kinyitom a szemem és immár remete-formában állok fel a földről.  
- Bocsi, hogy várnod kellett, Sasuke! - mosolygok, majd én is odamegyek Sasukéhoz, hogy átvegyem tőle a harcot.  
- Ne gondold, hogy csak te fogod learatni a babérokat. Én is ugyanúgy támadok - mondja félmosollyal az arcán.  
- Nem is gondoltam, hogy rám marad az egész - szólok kuncogva, majd mindketten elmosolyodunk és egyszerre támadunk.

Pár pillanat múlva Sakura is megjelenik mellettünk.  
- Hé, fiúk! Ne kezdjetek önakcióba! - morog Sakura-chan, majd elmosolyodik. - Ezúttal együtt csináljuk. Mi, a hetes csapat. - Felhúzza a ruha ujját, majd minél több csakrát kezd vezetni az öklébe. Egy hirtelen ötlet úszik a fejembe, aminek hangot is adok.  
- Srácok, mi lenne, ha először Sasuke és én támadnánk két oldalról, aztán Sakura pedig egy jó nagyot rácsapna felülről?  
- Végül is, így mindhárom irányból egyszerre kapna. Egy próbát megérne - szól Sasuke elgondolkozva.  
- Én benne vagyok! Csak aztán időben ugorjatok el, nehogy ti is megsérüljetek a csapás miatt - figyelmeztet minket Sakura, majd Sasuke és én is bólintunk. Elugrunk ellentétes irányba és megállunk a helyünkön. Sasuke előveszi a kardját majd látom, hogy elkezdi a technikát. Én sem késlekedek. Készítek egy klónt, majd előkészülök a Rasen-Shurikenre. Amikor már ott pörög a tenyeremben, jelzek Sasukénak, hogy mehet a menet. Sasuke bólint, majd int és együtt indulunk neki az ellenségnek.  
- Fuuton, Rasen-Shuriken! - kiáltom, majd eldobom a kezemben lévő technikát a bijuu felé.  
- Enton, Kagutsuchi! - kiáltja Sasuke, aztán szélsebesen el kezd rohanni a Tízfarkú felé, hogy aztán a technikájával megtámadja.  
Ahogy nézem a Rasen-Shurikent észbe kapok, hogy a Shuriken pont Sasuke felé fog kitérni miután eltalálja a tízfarkút. Önkívületben kezdek rohanni Sasuke felé, hogy még időben odaérjek. Sakura nem érti, hogy mi történik, ezért csak nézi, hogy körülbelül merre futok. Aztán neki is leesik, hogy miért is rohanok.

Ahogy bevágódok Sasuke elé ő kicsit meglepődik, de aztán elkapom és elugrok vele. A visszapattanó shuriken megsebesíti az egyik karom, de most nem törődök vele, hanem elordítom magam. - Sakura-chan, most!  
Sakura nem tétovázik, hanem egyenesen felugrik a levegőbe és közvetlenül felülről csap le a bijuura. - Shannarooo! - kiáltja.  
Én végre földet érek Sasukéval és megnézem nem-e esett baja.  
- Te nem vagy normális, Usoratonkachi! Mi a fenéért kellett ezt... - kezdi és folytatná tovább, de észreveszi a sebesült kezem. Bár Kurama elkezdte gyógyítani abban a pillanatban, ahogy megsebesült, eddig nem sikerült begyógyítani. Amit nem is csodálok, hiszen egyszer már megsérült a kezem a Rasen-shurikentől és elég sokáig tartott, amíg begyógyult.  
- Siettem, amint észrevettem, hogy a pályája szerint éppen feléd fog menni - mondom halkan, még mindig Sasukén fekve.  
Ekkor Tsunade is megjelent, hogy ő is egy hatalmasat adjon a bujuunak. Sakura pedig elindul felénk, hogy megnézze a sérülésemet.  
- Naruto - suttogja Sasuke, majd segít felülni.  
- Ugyan már, semmiség - hazudom. Tudom, hogy nem semmiség, hiszen volt már hasonló sérülésem és tudom, hogy milyen.  
- Köszönöm - suttogja Sasuke, de csak ennyit tud mondani, mert Sakura megérkezik.  
- Naruto! Te... Idióta! Tudod, hogy milyen a Rasen-shuriken és te mégis képes voltál...! - ordít Sakura és épp lekeverne egyet, de aztán meggondolja magát és megnézi a sebet. - Úgy látom, Kurama igyekezett a tőle telhető legminimálisabbra csökkenteni a sérülést. De még így is...  
- Tudom, Sakura-chan - pillantok a kezemre. - Az ilyenfajta sérülések gyógyulása körülbelül 2-3 hónap. De míg nekem csak a kezemet érte, Sasukét egy az egybe telibe találta volna - magyarázom a tettem, bár hiába, hisz úgysem értenék.  
- De..! - Sakura épp mondani akarna valamit, de én közbevágok.  
- Sakura-chan, ha Sasukét eltalálja az a Rasen-shuriken, évekbe telne míg rendbe jön, te is tudod - suttogom.  
- El kell menned a harctérről, mert így nem harcolhatsz - szól Sakura, majd bekötözi a kezem.  
- Dehogy megyek - mosolygok. - Míg a másik kezem megvan, tudok harcolni - állok fel, majd az ép kezemet Sasuke felé nyújtom. Ő megfogja és segítek neki felállni. - Nem foglak titeket itt hagyni egyedül. Ne is gondold - mondom, majd elindulok még mindig Sasuke kezét fogva. Mikor észreveszem, hogy még mindig fogom hirtelen elengedem és morgok egy \"bocs\"-ot az orrom alatt.

- Miért ugrottál elém?- kérdezi Sasuke, mikor egy kicsit arrébb értünk.  
- Már mondtam. Ha az eltalál, több év lenne míg felépülsz. Ne vedd fél vállról a Rasen-shurikenem. Engem is megsebesített már nem egyszer és iszonyú hosszú idő, mire begyógyul - magyarázom, majd észreveszem, hogy Sasuke hirtelen elkapja a kezem.  
- Nem erre gondoltam. Mit számít neked, ha eltalál? És ha komolyabban megsérültél volna, vagy meghalsz? - kérdezi.  
- Az nem számít. Ha meghalok, akkor meghalok. De nem hagyom, hogy bajod essen, ha tehetek ellene - rántom meg a vállam. Sasuke szóhoz sem jut hirtelen.  
- Azt mondod nem is zavart volna, ha meghaltál volna? - kérdezi.  
- Talán igen, talán nem. Mit érdekel az téged? - indulok el, hogy minél előbb elláthassák a sebem és mehessek vissza harcolni.  
- Naruto! - Elkapja az ép kezem. - Mégis mi bajod van? - kérdezi Sasuke egyenesen a szemembe nézve.  
- Fogalmad sincs, hogy miken mentem keresztül, úgyhogy elég hosszú lenne elsorolni az összes bajomat - Mondom, majd megpróbálom kihúzni a kezem a szorításából, de nem sok sikerrel.  
- Akkor mond el. Van időm - szól, s látom rajta, hogy most az egyszer, tényleg komolyan gondolja.  
- Pont egy háború kellős közepén kell barátot játszanod? - Magam sem értem, hogy miért vagyok ilyen nyers vele. Talán ezzel akarom palástolni az igazi érzéseimet?  
- Ennél többet úgysem tehetünk ott kint. Naruto - kezdi. - Kérlek - folytatja. Megakadok az utolsó szóra, majd nyelek egy nagyot. - Látom, hogy van valami baj. - Hirtelen mérges leszek.  
- Honnan tudod, hogy bajom van, mikor nem is ismersz, ha? - Kelek ki magamból, ő pedig megretten. - Megváltoztam. Már nem vagyok ugyanaz az ember, akit ismertél és ezt a Narutót, te NEM ismered. - Látom, ahogy Sasuke szemei megremegnek. - Úgy, ahogy én sem ismerem azt a Sasukét, akivé váltál. És most eressz.  
De Sasuke nem hagyja annyiban a dolgot.  
- Akkor teszünk róla, hogy az új énünket is megismertessük egymással - mondja, majd behúz az egyik ellátó-sátorba. Odament Shizune meglepett tekintetével találkozunk.  
- Naruto, mi történt? - fogja meg a kezem, majd leszedi róla a kötést. Amikor észreveszi, hogy milyen sebesülés is ez, elönti a düh. - Mégis mit jelentsen ez? Megmondtuk, hogy vigyázz ezzel a technikával és te annak fényében használtad, hogy vigyázol! - szól dühösen, majd azonnal elkezdi gyógyítani. - Ennél többet nem igazán tehetek - szól ránk nézve.  
- Sajnálom, Shizune-san - suttogom, majd lehunyom a szemem. Sasuke egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve megszólal.  
- Engem védett, azért sérült meg. Ha nem segít, eltalált volna a Rasen-Shuriken egy az egyben. - Meglepődök. Most engem akar védeni?  
- Lehettem volna óvatosabb is, akkor talán egyikünk sem sérül meg - mondom, majd kihúzom az ép kezem a szorításából.  
- De - kezdte volna Sasuke, de Shizune közbevág.  
- Ez minden, amit tehetek. Megyek, megnézem mi folyik odakint, te pedig maradj itt egy kicsit. Kimerültél - mondja, majd kimegy a sátorból és eltűnik a kijárat mögött.

Nagyot sóhajtva keresek egy helyet, ahová leülhetek. Sasuke pedig követ és mellém ül.  
- Miért nem mész vissza? Sakura-chan nem biztos, hogy egyedül tartani tudja a frontot odakint - mondom, mire Sasuke csak sóhajt.  
- Nincs egyedül, meg fogja oldani. De a kettőnk közti problémát viszont senki sem fogja helyettünk - szól.  
- Nincs semmi probléma közöttünk. Nem értem, mit kellene megoldani - felelem, majd hátravetem magam az ágyon, amire nemrég leültünk.  
- Naruto - sóhajt. - Látom, hogy valami bajod van VELEM - nyomatékosítja az utolsó szót.  
- Semmi bajom, tényleg. Veled legalább is. Ne érts félre, örülök, hogy itt vagy, meg hogy egymással harcolunk végre és nem egymás ellen. Ahogy annak is, hogy végre rávetted magad, hogy ne pusztítsd el Konohát - mondom.  
- Akkor mégis mi a bajod? Furán viselkedsz, amióta csak megérkeztem - szól Sasuke, majd ő is ledől az ágyra, ugyanúgy keresztbe, ahogy én nemrég. Sasuke arcát fürkészem és amint észreveszi, tekintetünk találkozik. Gyorsan észbe kapok és elfordulok tőle.

Ezt nagyon nem kéne. Ketten vagyunk csak ebben a sátorban. Nem kellene hülyeségeket csinálnom.

- Naruto..? - kérdezi Sasuke, majd felül és maga felé fordít. A köztönk lévő távolság nagyon csekély. A szívem a torkomban dobog és érzem, hogy fülig vörösödök. Szinte hallom a saját szívverésem. Próbálok elfordulni, de Sasuke nem hagyja. - Usoratonkachi, talán rosszul lettél? - kérdezi kedvesen és aggodalommal a hangjában.

Ne. Ne légy ilyen kedves, mert akkor... Nem vállalok felelősséget a tetteimért.

- Kérlek, hagyj - nyögöm ki és várok.  
- Nem. Addig nem, amíg ki nem derítem, hogy mi történt veled. Van sejtésem, hogy mi lehet a bajod, de még nem vagyok benne biztos. Ráadásul jobban szeretném, ha te mondanád el, hogy mi bánt - mondja Sasuke, de még mindig nem hagyja, hogy elforduljak. Egyenesen a szemembe néz. Az éjfekete íriszeibe nézve úgy érzem, menten elsüllyedek bennük.  
- Sasuke, kérlek - suttogom. Már szinte zilálva veszem a levegőt, amikor tekintetem lejjebb siklik az ajkaira. Látom, hogy félig nyitva vannak ezért nyelek egyet, hogy türtőztessem magam. \"Engedj el.\" Kérem. Biztosan nagyon jól szórakozik rajtam, de én már nem sokáig tudom visszafogni magam. Érzem, hogy a közelségétől szűkülni kezd a nadrágom. Azt hiszem, ő is észrevette. Elszégyellem magam, miközben próbálok elfordulni és messzebb kerülni tőle. De nem megy. Nem csak azért, mert ő nem hagyja, hanem mert a teste úgy vonz, akár a mágnes.  
Homályosodik a tekintetem. Hol a szemét látom, hol az ajkát. Már nem tudok gondolkozni. Aztán mintha látnám, hogy elmosolyodik. Talán élvezi, hogy miatta ilyen reakcióim vannak?

Össze-vissza szedem a levegőt és közben mindvégig az ajkait nézem. Hülyeséget fogok csinálni.  
- Én tényleg - suttogom, de nem tudom folytatni, mert Sasuke megszünteti a közöttünk lévő távolságot. Ajkai óvatosan az enyémekhez nyomódnak és én azt hiszem, hogy álmodom. Szinte azonnal résnyire nyitom az ajkaimat és érzem, ahogy Sasuke nyelve máris utat tör magának.  
Nyelveink először csak lassú táncot járnak, aztán egyre szenvedélyesebben csókoljuk egymást. Óvatosan kinyitom a szemem és meglátom Sasuke enyhén kipirult arcát. Vajon álmodom?  
Lassan elválunk egymástól, egy vékony nyálcsíkot hagyva magunk után. Visszatérve a kábulatból csak ennyit tudok kinyögni: \"Miért?\"

Vajon csak szórakozik velem? Kihasználja az állapotomat és utána jót röhög majd rajtam? De... Ez a csók annyira valóságos volt és igazi.

- Usoratonkachi - suttogja, miközben letörli a nyálunkat az ajkairól. - Azt hitted, hogy nem jövök rá arra, hogy mi bajod? - Nem szólok semmit, ő pedig sóhajtva folytatja. - Lehet, hogy sokat változtál amióta elmentem, de attól még Naruto maradsz - ad egy csókot az arcomra. Én meglepetésemben még válaszolni sem tudok. Sasuke közelebb ül, majd megfogja az ép kezem. Mélyen a szemembe néz és csak ennyit szól: - Szeretlek, Naruto.

Én ismét elpirulok, aztán próbálok valami értelmeset kinyögni. Sosem gondoltam, hogy ő valaha ezt fogja mondani bárkinek, nem hogy nekem. - Sasuke - suttogom, majd megszorítom a kezét.  
- Én... Én - dadogom.

Mi van ha ez is csak egy csel? Hogy én is vallomást teszek és kiröhög? Nem. Nem tenne ilyet.

- Sasuke, én... - Ha még tehetem, még jobban elvörösödök. - Álmodom? - kérdezem, majd Sasuke sóhajt egyet.  
\"Dobe. Nem, nem álmodsz - mondja. Látszik rajta, hogy most várta volna a vallomást, én pedig elrontottam az idilli pillanatot.  
- Oké - mondom.  
- Naruto - szólít a nevemen. - Szeretlek - mondja újra, majd könnyek szöknek a szemembe. Tehát mégsem álom. - Azért jöttem vissza, hogy melletted legyek. Veled - mondja Sasuke és talán reméli, hogy válaszolok is.  
- Sasuke, én is. Én is szeretlek téged - mondom, majd mikor meghallja elmosolyodik és ismét megcsókol.

- Kitalálom. Az volt a bajod, hogy nem tudtad, hogyan mond el - szól Sasuke mosolyogva. - Te sohasem változol.  
- Ez nem vicces - mondom morogva. - Ha tudnád, hányszor próbáltam elmondani. Várni, hogy melyik a megfelelő alkalom.  
- Naruto - suttogja Sasuke, majd ismét megcsókol. Kezeit a mellkasomra teszi és lágyan végigsimít rajta. Óvatosan ledönt az ágyra, miközben elkezdi leráncigálni rólam a felsőt.  
- Itt és most akarod? - lepődök meg.  
- Miért, te nem akarod? - kérdezi, miközben sikerül befejeznie a felsőm eltávolítását.  
- Nem arról van szó, de itt? - kérdezem.  
- Szerintem Shizune még egy jó ideig nem jön vissza - mondja, majd magáról is lehámozza a felső ruhadarabokat.  
- Biztos nem jön senki? Elvégre ez egy orvosi sátor - felelem kételkedve.  
- Biztos nem. - Végigcsókol a nyakamon és elindul lefelé, teljesen a köldökömig úgy, hogy beleborzongok minden érintésbe. Halkan felnyögök.  
- Ne fogd vissza a hangod - suttogja a fülembe, majd eltávolítja a pólómat és a nadrágomat is. Aztán a saját ruháiról is gondoskodik. Ismét felnyögök, ahogy ajkai a bőrömhöz érnek. Már csak alsónadrág van rajtunk. Sasuke felhajol, majd megcsókol. Ismét egy vad nyelv-táncba kezdünk, miközben kezeink a másik testén kalandoznak.  
- Voltál már így valakivel? - kérdezem, miután megszakadt a csók.  
- Nem, de gondolom te sem - szól Sasuke, majd óvatosan leveszi rólam a bokszert is.  
- Nem - mondom, majd én is leveszem az övét. Egymáson fekszünk teljesen meztelenül és szinte perzsel a hely, ahol a testünk egymáshoz ér.  
Feltérképezzük egymás testének minden eldugott kis zugát és érzem, hogy Sasuke is egyre nagyobb izgalmi állapotba kerül. Óvatosan végigsimítok a merevedésén, mire hangosan felnyög.  
Fogalmam sincs, hogy mit kellene tennem, hiszen még nem voltam ilyen helyzetben. Ero-sennin könyvei - amiket olvastam - adnak néhány támpontot, de még mindig kételkedek a dologban. Sasuke szorítása gyengül, így kapok az alkalmon és felülkerekedek. Sasuke meglepődik, de nem szól semmit, csak várja a folytatást.  
Óvatosan ledöntöm, majd a nyakától lefelé elkezdem a bőre izgatását. Ahogy egy-egy testrészre érek érzem, hogy megvonaglik alattam. Miután elkönyvelem magamban, hogy a hasa és a mellkasa és az oldalvonala érzékeny terület, még lejjebb haladok. Nyelvemmel végighaladok a szeméremcsontja mentén, érintve a heréket is. Ez a mozdulat hangos nyögéseket hallat Sasukétől. Pajkosan elmosolyodok, aztán megérintem a nyelvemmel Sasuke merevedésének tetejét. Ismét nyög egyet.  
\"Ne játssz velem, Naruto.\" Suttogja, miközben ismét kéjes nyögések hagyják el ajkait. Én nem szólok, csak lassan a számba vezetem Sasuke merevedését. Óvatosan húzom végig rajta a számat, néhol a nyelvemmel eljátszadozva, néhol erősebben megszívva. Sasuke a mozdulatsoromat ismét nyögéssel jutalmazza. Megpróbálom minél mélyebbre vezetni a torkomban, ameddig csak bírom és egy idő után Sasuke erekciója már teljesen eltűnik a torkomban. Lehunyom a szemem és hallom, ahogy Sasuke hatalmasakat nyög. Elengedem a péniszét, majd le-fel mozdulattal a számmal izgatom, minél gyorsabban. Aztán érzem, hogy Sasuke teste nagy ívbe feszül és felkiált, ezzel párhuzamban pedig valami édes nedűvel töltődik meg a szám belseje. Kihúzom a számból Sasuke péniszét, majd lenyelem a szám tartalmát.  
- Naruto... Ezt hol tanultad? - lihegi Sasuke.  
- Ero-sennin minden könyvét olvastam. Legalább az elmélete megragadt - kuncogok, majd ismét elkezdeném a számba venni Sasukét, de nem hagyja. Megfordít, majd ő is megpróbálja ugyanazt utánozni, mint amit az előbb én tettem.

Érzem, hogy Sasuke nyála bevonja az alsó testrészem, ami ennek köszönhetően erősen lüktet. Már nem bírom sokáig.  
Sasuke nyelve körbe-körbe jár a péniszem körül, néha megszívja, néha gyorsítva fel-le jár. Aztán érzem, hogy a heves orgazmus egyre közelebb és közelebb jár. Sasuke megszorítja a kezem, de közben nem hagyja abba a tevékenységét. Pár pillanat múlva a testemet átjárja az orgazmus, s mint egy villám, úgy halad végig minden porcikámon. Sasuke szintén lenyeli a belőlem kilövellő édes folyadékot, majd felhúzom egy csókra.  
Testünk egymáshoz simul és érzem Sasuke minden mozdulatát a szívverésével együtt. Meglátom Sasuke újbóli erekcióját és én kapok az alkalmon, hogy egy gyors csók után hátat fordítsak neki.

Ő rögtön tudta, hogy mit szeretnék, de kétkedve pillant le az alsó fartájamra.  
- Nincs nálunk síkosító - adja tudtomra a kétkedése tárgyát.  
- Nem számít - mondom. - A nyál is elég lesz. - Ő lassan bólint, majd ujjait a szájába helyezi, hogy készségesen benyálazza azokat. Ettől a mozdulattól ismét vér tódul a péniszembe. Óvatosan kerek egy pózt, ami talán megkönnyíti számunkra a dolgot.  
- Megyek - szól, majd egy ujjal behatol az ánuszomba. Én felszisszenek a hirtelen ért fájdalomtól, de azon nyomban kezdem megszokni a helyzetet.  
- Mozoghatsz - suttogom, mire ő lassan mozgatni kezdi az ujját. Egy idő után a kellemetlen érzés izgalomba fordul át, s hirtelen megéreztem mégegy ujjat magamban. Folytatódott a lazítás, aztán egy harmadik ujj is társult a másik kettő mellé. Azt hittem szétszakadok. Sasuke kicsit megáll, hogy szokjam a helyzetet. Mikor kellőre kitágultam, mozgatni kezdi az ujjait. Hangosan felnyögök. Pár pillanat múlva hiányérzetem támad. Érzem, hogy Sasuke kihúzta az ujjait belőlem. Tudtam, hogy az ujjai most saját lüktető férfiasságával fog helyet cserélni. Nem is tévedtem. Érzem, ahogy Sasuke lüktető testrésze belém csusszan. Felszisszenek. Sasuke elkezdi simogatni a hátam, én meg bólintok, hogy tudtára adjam, minden rendben.

Lassan mozogni kezd. Érzem a bennem lüktető férfiasságát és azt is, hogy nem sok kell már ahhoz, hogy mind a ketten a csúcsra érjünk.  
- Iszonyú szűk vagy, Naruto - szól Sasuke, miközben egyre gyorsabban mozog.  
- Nem is csodálom tekintve, hogy még senkivel sem voltam - suttogom olyan hallhatóan, amennyire csak tőlem telik.  
Nem telik sok időbe és elérek a csúcsra. Érzem, ahogy a heves orgazmus végigszalad a testemen, hogy aztán az alsó végtagomon keresztül Sasukén is végigszaladjon. Ő belém élvez, az én élvezetem pedig egyenesen az ágy huzatjára spriccel.  
Sasuke lassan kicsusszan belőlem, majd megfordít és hozzám hajol egy hosszú csókra.  
- Ha tudnád, hogy milyen régóta váram már rád, Naruto - szól halkan, mire én hozzábújok és belecsókolok a nyakába.  
- Én is régóta vártam - ,ondom.

Lassan felülünk, rendbe tesszük magunkat és felöltözünk. Nem lenne jó, ha Shizune ránk törne, vagy bárki más.  
Mielőtt kilépünk a sátor kijáratán Sasuke megcsókolja a sebes kezem.  
- Sajnálom, hogy miattam sérültél meg. - Végigsimítja a kötést, majd ismét ad rá egy csókot.  
- Ha téged védenélek közben, akár meg is halnék - mondom, majd hosszan megcsókolom. Aztán elválunk és kilépünk a sátorból. A harcmező felé vesszük az irányt, ahol ismét a Tízfarkúval kell szemben állnunk. De tudom, hogy ő velem van és együtt bármire képesek vagyunk.

Nem tudom, hogy Sasuke meddig marad velem. Nem tudhatom, hogy mikor lesz egy újabb célja, aminek eléréséhez nem fog más lehetőséget látni csak azt, hogy ismét elhagyja Konohát. Elhagyjon engem. De tudom, hogy ha vele maradok és megismerem ezt az oldalát is, ki fogom tudni küszöbölni a gondokat. Igen. Nem fogom hagyni, hogy nélkülem kezdjen önakcióba megint, ahogy azt sem, hogy egyedül vágjon bele olyan dolgokba, amiket tudom, hogy egyedül képtelenség véghezvinni.

Szeretem őt. Nem érdekel, hogy azonos neműek vagyunk, az sem, hogy mások mit fognak gondolni rólunk. Őrökké mellette akarok lenni és átélni vele az élet minden jó és rossz dolgát egyaránt. S bár már nem tudom visszahozni azt az időt, amit elveszítettünk, bepótolhatjuk. Együtt.

**_Talán itt végződik az álom, valamint itt kezdődik a valóság.  
És ez egy életen át tartó ígéret lesz._**


End file.
